Convertible motor vehicles include retractable tops that are movable between an extended position extending over and covering a passenger compartment and a retracted position disposed in a storage space typically located behind the passenger compartment. Typically, latches are used for releasably locking the top in the closed position. For example, header latches are used for releasably coupling a front end of a retractable top to a top portion of a windshield or windshield header. Some retractable tops include articulating rigid panels and latches for releasably interlocking adjacent panels to each other and/or to adjacent body parts in the vehicle. It remains desirable to provide an improved convertible top latch design which can be used to releasably lock various portions of the top in the closed position.